Untitled Will and Kurt Story
by DanceFairyKiller
Summary: The slow progression of a potential relationship between Will and Kurt. Pre-Dalton and Pre-Will's divorce, I'll include these elements if I continue the story. M/M, obviously.


**A/N: All right, so I wrote this in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep. I think it's okay for the product of insomnia, but don't be afraid to tell me it sucks. If you just wanna tell me the relationship is appropriate, please don't bother. Just don't read it. This is a prologue, I'll continue if anyone wants me to. :)**

Will Schuester sat alone in the choir room, 5:00 p.m. on a Wednesday afternoon. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he finally admitted it to himself. He had run out of ideas. He'd covered virtually all aspects of performance- theatricality, duets, ballads, and more. Journey had been done to death.

He was tapping his pen on his chin, and wracking his brain when he saw the choir room door slowly swing open. "Kurt. What's up?" he said as he looked up to see the young soprano enter. He was dressed simply today, in a pair of skinny jeans and a cashmere cardigan.  
>"Oh, I just forgot something. Silly me." Kurt walked over to a chair and picked up a blue notebook, then dropped it into his oversized canvas bag. "What are you still doing here, Mr. Schue?"<p>

"Nothing really, just brainstorming ideas for glee club," Will replied casually. _And failing miserably, _he thought.

"Well, good luck then. I'll leave you to it," said Kurt cheerily as he turned on his heel and headed back toward the exit.

"Wait, Kurt," called Will. "Actually, I'm having a bit of a problem."

Kurt turned and raised his eyebrows at his teacher. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, but it's hardly appropriate for me to act as your therapist."

The older man shook his head, chuckling. "Not that kind of problem, Kurt. A glee problem. To be honest with you, I'm out of ideas," he admitted.

"In that case, I'd be glad to help," Kurt accepted, as he set down his bag and took a seat next to Will. "But I can't stay long, my dad's expecting me home in half an hour. I'm taking him out for some new clothes. My idea, of course. It would be terribly rude of me to miss it."

Will smiled. "Of course, Kurt. So you're the one of the best singers in glee club, and a really creative guy. Got any ideas of what we can do next? I wanna give you guys an assignment that'll really challenge you."

Kurt pondered this for a moment, glancing around the room as he thought. His eyes landed on Will's iPod, and inspiration struck him. "Pick that up," he ordered, "and put it on shuffle."

Will was slightly confused, but he did as he was told. When the first song popped up, he turned the iPod towards Kurt to show him the screen. It was a song by Ke$ha. Will felt slightly embarrassed that this song was on his iPod. He'd only downloaded it to get in touch with the kids.

"Okay. Interesting", Kurt nodded. "Now what does that song mean to you?"

Will scoffed. "Absolutely nothing." _Where is he going with this?_ Will wondered silently.

A smile spread over Kurt's porcelain-like face. "And that's the challenge. Put your iPod on shuffle. Choose a song at random, and relate it to your life. Make it mean something." He beamed at his teacher, clearly proud of what he'd come up with.

Will considered Kurt's idea. _This could work, _he thought. _It would really get the kids thinking. And plus, it's the best idea I've heard all day... "_All right Kurt, you got it. That'll be our next lesson." He rested one hand on Kurt's shoulder, and noticed Kurt's face go slightly pinkish at the touch. "But uh, how exactly would I relate a song like this so myself?" he inquired.

Kurt shrugged. "Not sure. I think I could try it, though," he suggested, somewhat apprehensively.

"Sure, Kurt," Will agreed. "Show me what you've got."

Kurt tapped out a beat, and then began to sing. He belted out the lyrics about partying and bottles of Jack with as much feeling as if he were singing a song with actual substance. It was clear to Will that Kurt had chosen a more sultry and seductive take on the song. He even threw in some "sexy" dance moves, to add to the experience.

As the song neared its end, Will had to admit he was impressed. Although he was a bit iffy on the dancing, Kurt had definitely succeeded in making this song more than it was.

As the boy sang the last few notes, he sauntered over and plopped himself directly onto the older man's lap.

_Uh, whoa_, thought Will. _That might be going a little too far..._

Will opened his mouth to protest but almost as soon as Kurt had sat down, he jumped back up and let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, got caught up in the moment. You know, theatricality." He waved a hand dismissively, still somewhat out of breath from his performance.

"Yeah, no problem. Thanks for helping me out, Kurt," said Will. "You sang that song really well," he added. "Maybe just...a little less of the 'sexy' element next time. Keep it school appropriate."

"Um, no problem Mr. Schue. And thanks," Kurt acknowledged. The boy seemed flustered. He picked up his bag, and out of it he pulled a small sheet of paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled something down, folded it and handed it to Will. "In case you need more inspiration," he explained. He then slung his bag over his shoulder and left the room with a wave.

When Kurt was gone, Will unfolded the piece of paper and read the contents. It said, simply, "876-555-2948. Kurt."

**A/N: Soo Kurt's actions probably seem a little crazy right now...but if I end up writing more, the next chapter will probably be in his perspective and make a lot more sense. Thanks for any reviews. :D**


End file.
